


Four-Ohhh

by purpleskiesandcherrypies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleskiesandcherrypies/pseuds/purpleskiesandcherrypies
Summary: This is to celebrate the big 4-0.You have a special Birthday gift for Dean.





	Four-Ohhh

Dean opened up his eyes to the sight of Y/N smiling brightly at him.

“Good morning, baby.” Her voice was husky, still tired from sleep herself as she propped up on her elbows, her fingers trailing along his naked chest and up to cup his face. “Happy Birthday.” The smile spread up to her eyes and Dean couldn’t miss the spark in them. Usually, that spark meant trouble.

She kissed him then; first his lips and then his cheek and along his jawline, making a path over to his ear. She softly tugged his earlobe in between her teeth before she kisses up the shell of it and whispers, “Gonna make it good for you.”

Y/N shifted then, pushing the blanket off their bodies and kicked it to the end of the bed with her feet, before she kissed a trail down his body, making his skin prickle with excitement.

“Baby, what are…ohh..” Dean craned his neck, curious what Y/N was up to and when she took his morning wood into her mouth, he air had been knocked out of his lungs.

She sucked around his tip, paying close attention to his frenulum, making his toe curl in all directions. She held his dick in her hands as she mouthed her way down his shaft, tongue twirling around his sac and when Y/N sucked in a ball, Dean had to bite down on his bottom lip as curses rolled off his tongue.

Y/N let the ball out of her mouth with a lewd popping sound before sealing her lips around the other one, giving it the same treatment as the first.

“My Birthday gift to you, Dean,” She whispered against his dick, hot air hitting the wet patch as she came up for air and laid down on her stomach, perfectly slotting her body between his bowlegs. She held his dick up with both her hand and smiled up at him, “is to give you four orgasms today.”

Dean frowned a little, because if that’s her intention, she’s very close to his first already.

“They’re going be surprise orgasms, Dean. You’ll never know when or where I will touch you and if I start, I won’t stop ‘til you come.” She was fisting his cock, still with a stupid grin on her face before she sucked in the tip and gobbles it down, making noises and sounds that - he couldn’t deny it - makes Dean himself blush.

Dean’s hands were twitching, itching to put them on her her head and buckle his hips up against the wet heat and Dean doesn’t know how she could read his mind because she pauses to look at him with spit smeared around her perfect lips and tears streaking down her cheeks. 

Jesus, if he could take a picture and frame it.

“Go on, use my mouth, baby.” Her voice a little hoarse from taking him so far in and it’s a sound Dean would love to wake up to every day.

“Oh..o-ok,”

_Yahtzee!_

He fist bumped himself in his mind.

Dean’s hand was on her head now, fingers entwined in her locks as he held onto a fistful of hair. He pushed her down as he buckled his hips up to meet the perfect wet mouth.

“Fuck,” He hissed as his pistols his cock in and out of her mouth, making her cough up and gargle, “so good, baby.” It was dirty and filthy and all the things in between and when Dean came, he pushed Y/N down, pressing her face flush against his stomach, his dick twitching in her throat, releasing strings of cum that leaked out of the corner of her lips.

Now, Dean doesn’t really know if the four orgasms are a promise or a thread but he’ll take either. What a good day to be born, forty years ago.


End file.
